


he misses cotton candy

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte





	he misses cotton candy

he misses the taste of cotton candy.

he's falling through the air and his bones aren't immortal, he only has the backbone of a human and he can't support himself much longer with such a mortal spine.

he misses cotton candy, paying five bucks to lose at a rigged game, expensive corn dogs and cheap lemonade, once he ate chocolate-covered crickets and he won't ever forget sarah's face – except he has. he frowns. doesn't know how to lift himself back up

he has such a sweet tooth and he can hear the merry-go-round twinkling, camera lenses shuttering, a kid dropped their ice cream cone on his shoe and he laughed, bought the kid a new one, told them the story of the time he broke his dentist's finger when she told him he had to stop eating so much candy with her fingers in his mouth, he hadn't lost all his baby teeth yet.

he misses cotton candy, clouds of pink sugar melting on his tongue, sweeter than mints, softer than gum that turns to mush in his mouth, pressed up warm and gritty against his gums. it isn't melting. too thick. but not solid, just red, and warm, he thinks he might have bitten his tongue. 

he feels his stomach rolling as the roller coaster inches up to the top, sweaty hands clutching the handlebars. he regrets wearing a heavy jacket. he knows it must be a hell of a drop up ahead if alex isn't laughing, pretending he isn't going to scream louder than the rest when they fall, and tim hates these kind of rides but doesn't want to be left out of the picture

brian misses cotton candy as the ride pitches him forward, the cart rattling on the tracks, his teeth rattling in his mouth, open and screaming


End file.
